


Episode 6 – Full Extasy

by Wodric



Series: He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust [6]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, MOTU, Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, Masters of the Universe (1987), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Episode’s Summary:Adam and Marlena have sex in her chambers. King Randor arrives earlier than expected. Adam escapes to the dressing room. From there Adam still sees Marlena with Randor.King Randor has a reunion with his close family and advisers to decide the actions to find his half-brother, Keldor.Adam talks to his aunt Frosta about her future wedding with the king of Snows.





	Episode 6 – Full Extasy

He-Man’s Women – A Tale of Lust

Episode 6 – Full Extasy

The queen’s chambers had three entries. The main entry gave was the formal one. It was guarded by two royal guards, one of each side of the double dour. It gave access to one antechamber were the courtesans that wanted a private reunion with the queen could wait, followed by a private office, where the queen could work and receive the courtesans. The office had direct access to her bedroom, but the door was usually closed from inside.

The second entrance is from a small usually locked lateral door that gives access to the maid’s bedrooms, two, one of each side of a tiny corridor. There were two beds in each of the bedrooms, so those smaller rooms could accommodate four maids. The corridor ended in the queen’s dressing room and closet. Both, the queen’s bedroom and the dressing room had access to the huge private bathroom.

The third entry was trough the king’s chambers. There was a large living room that linked the two chambers and that could only be used by the royal couple. The king’s chambers had a similar disposition to the queen’s. There were two royal guards in the main entrance. There was also a small, less guarded, entrance with a lateral access to the two servants’ bedrooms. Usually the Groom of the Stool slept in one of those smaller bedrooms while the king’s Private Secretary slept in the other. They were the equivalent to the maid’s bedrooms in the queen’s chambers.

Adam thought quickly. The king had left the palace at sunrise on a hunting party. The best way to enter discretely the queen’s chambers would be trough the king’s chambers. The Groom of the Stool and the Private Secretary would be with the king, so the lateral entrance would be the most isolated entrance. Entering there would avoid the guards and the indiscreet eyes of any servants or courtesan.

He moved quickly. His erection hindered his most fluid movements. The first door opened and creaked terribly high, at least in Adam’s mind. The doors to the bedrooms of the Groom of the Stool and the Private Secretary were opened and the rooms empty. In swiftly steps the prince reached the door at the end of the corridor. Peeked inside. No one was present in the king’s dressing room. He repeated the process, entering in the king’s bedroom and passing to the common large living room. All clear. Finally, he reached the door that gave him access to the queen’s bedroom. He hesitated. Should he knock or enter?

His hand moved to door pull handle and pulled. The hinges cried, or maybe it was just again his state of mind that was too sensible to such a noise.

His mother was there, near the bed. She hadn’t changed her clothes. She wore the same short green tunic. And Adam imagined that she wasn’t wearing a thong. Her thong was still in his right arm being used as a bandage. She had taken her high boots and was barefoot.

She looked at him with the hinges cry. Their eyes met.

Adam hesitated again. There was uncertainty, shyness and even fear in her facial expression while her green eyes sparkled.

“For the Gods of Eternia! She is beautiful!” he realized once again.

She raised her hand to her hair and removed the golden royal diadem. Her hair felt to her shoulders in auburn locks.

“Mom…” he closed the door, landed the scabbard with the two swords on the floor near the wall and walked slowly to the bed. The loin-cloth felt on the path, then he removed one boot, two steps later removed the other, leaving a path on the floor with his few personal items.

His manhood was totally erect and pointed lasciviously to the front and slightly up, his head glitter obscenely, all reminding Marlena the reasons of his arrival to her quarters.

“Adam…” she shook her shoulders and loosed the straps of her tunic. Her right breast became visible. Her nipple was puffy, begging to be sucked. Her hearth was clearly beating quickly.

With his body, he pulled her against the bed. They both felt. His hands quickly moved her tunic up, to her waist. When he moved his hips, he slipped in her and failed miserably. He cursed himself mentally and a smile appeared in her mother’s lips. Again, she helped him and he was happier in his second move.

The son was crushed by exactly the same feelings that had overwhelmed him the first time, in the yard.

Her inner muscles embraced him again, and he slid elegantly massaged by her. Again, like in the yard, he stopped all his movements just to feel her. And she squeezed him. A wave of joy invaded him. He was there again, inside the most sacred place in the universe. He was back to his nest.

Again, his hands searched her body. Her tunic top was moved down, until all of it was on her thin waist. Her boobs balanced until they were imprisoned in his hands and lips.

With all the strength in the galaxy he bucked his hips. Once. Twice. His mother sucked him with her inner muscles. She was so warm. It was so good. And suddenly, so suddenly, all the paradise as lost. He came. And came. And came… too early.

Exhausted, he hid his shame burying his face in his mother’s busty naked chest.

“Hon…” she kissed his head, “hon? Shh… don’t worry…” his mother wrapped her arms around his head in a sweet tender gesture, far from sexually satisfied and yet savoring the fulfillment of his manhood inside her.

Her hands were around his face, she raised him a little, kissed his forehead with thousands of nibling kisses and tussled his hair.

Even in his frustration he purred in delight.

He finally raised his head and looked to her green eyes.

“I am sorry… I didn’t plan to come so quickly!”

She smiled to him while caressing his face, pulling his blond hair out of his dark blue eyes.

“Did you forgot all that I taught you? You can’t just assault me like a bull in heat!”

Her sweet voice tone and her caresses said to him that she wasn’t upset. To hide his embarrassment, he dived his head on her reddish hair, savoring her smell. Adam was still inside her.

“I… I waited too long for this… I was too excited…” he begun to move again his hips. His penis while deflating never had leaved her entirely and he was already gaining life again.

“Hoo! Already?” she challenged him.

He smiled with his face in her hair. His strength, his confidence, his virility were returning quickly. He rose his torso and supported his height in his knees. His smile grew at the same scale of his erection. His hands were on her hips and he pumped again several times. She was warm and slippery from her fluids and his semen. His both hands moved to her tempting breasts, preventing them from swaying too much with the rhythm of their hips. He cupped and protected them while his member grew inside her.

The queen wasn’t inactive, all her doubts were buried and hidden deep in her soul. She was initiating her son. There was no step back. It was like a ritual initiation. Even if she felt it, her pleasure was far from her primary concern. At each thrust, at each jerk, she was seeing her baby son becoming a man. It was like seeing a flower blooming, or assist again to his birth. Only this time there was no pain. Just that thought made her smile for him while she opened her legs more to embrace him inside her. To welcome him inside her. To comfort him while he hungrily sucked her swollen breasts. To induce him to continue with his diabolic rhythm of sinful pleasure. She arrested his face in her hands and sucked his breath from his lips, tasting and savoring him like a delicious meal.

Her actions only gave him more vitality. The poor young man was confused, divided in his actions. He often didn’t knew if it was better to suck her nipples or her tongue, to crush her breasts with his hands or to squeeze her buttocks while they moved under the pace of their lovemaking.

They lost the notion of time. Time was for simple humans, while they were on their way to eternity, like the gods.

After too many moans and grunts. After they were all covered in sweat. Their body fluids shook in a cocktail of odors and flavors. Their breaths fatigued. She reached it. His pelvis brushed her clit one more time and she released herself in a trembling state that could be the equivalent of an earthquake. And he hadn’t come. He just continued, pumping and pumping, ignoring her strong orgasm. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She had no will. At some point her only goal changed. She wasn’t only the receiver of his son’s actions. She wasn’t only the priestess of the most sacred initiating ritual in her son’s life. She was a woman and she just wanted another powerful orgasm. That was her new goal.

They rolled over in the bed, Marlena on top, riding her son, like she didn’t ride Randor for ages. Her sweat dripping in drops for all over her body. Her only thinking in her mind was to move her hips, to brush him against her, to be impaled by his ram. There were moments that she had forgotten with whom she was, it was not her son, it was a man with whom she was matting, like a female in heat. And then she leaned forward sucked his lower lip as if it was a penis and continued their mutual thrusting movement.

Adam probably never fully realized it her change of spirits. After his initial climax, that he had felt as a failure, he was aware of her mother’s first orgasm, he was just unable to stop, as if his mission was far from accomplished. In unison, they were both searching the state of total fulfillment, they were lingering it, approaching it continuously at each jerk of their hips, and each act of their mating, at each drop of fluid that they were exchanging. When he was lost in his inexperience, her mother guided him and taught him, like she had guided him when he gave the first steps into the world.

With a war cry he faced his mother’s second orgasm, just before another change of positions. They never lost their main connection. They couldn’t be unplugged. His male member was inside her female vase and couldn’t abandon it. She moved one leg, rolled over, and they achieved a new position:

Marlena with her face buried in the pillow, bottom up, and Adam behind her, stunned while looking the effect that his pumping motions did to her ass checks. Her buttocks moved at each thrust, bouncing just for him. He grabbed them and opened them to see her butthole while pumping incisively in her vagina.

There were times that they moved slowly with tenderness, and they were happy just to feel the warm softness of their lover’s skin. There were other that they were one a rising cavalcade to a body battle, a crescendo to a so much wanted peak, on a one direction path to the full extasy.

He wanted to warn her. To ask her if he could ejaculate inside her, but he had no strength anymore. Besides he wanted to come inside her, so he just let his waves of semen invade her womb. 

When the prince came the second time he was dry from the inside. Marlena had dried him completely. And he just let his body felt above her and was dragged to the world of dreams.

“Mom…” he still mumbled.

He was not heavy above her. His weight was comforting as it shielded her from the outside world that was still moving without caring for the two lovers. She was sore from all their activity, and yet she was fulfilled for having him behind her and still inside her with his member shrinking in a way that gave her small shivers. She felt his hot breath on her shoulder blades and his nose nibbled against her skin several times during his sleep. His hands were trapped bellow her, grabbing her breasts, and she felt strangely happy, satisfied and secure.

During their sleep they moved in the bed, embraced, fondling each other’s body, kissing and caressing half-awake and half-asleep.

When Adam awoke, they were cuddled together, spooning with his penis pressed against her butt crack and throwing an arm around her waist. He got an instant hard on when he recalled the events of the last hours. He moved his hand to caress her clit. Slowly he opened his leg a bit and managed to press her hardening penis head against her. She was still wet from their last activity. Even so, he played a bit outside, lingering against her, pressing his head against her clit, getting some fluids before penetrating her again.

She woke up and opened her eyes. She locked back and smiled when he begun again to move his hips.

“Again?”

The prince stopped the motion, stretched and kissed her on the lips. He intended to give her a quick peek and return to his crescent rhythm, but he was lost on her lips and the kiss lasted forever. His tongue savored her and played with her. They breath in each other’s mouth. And he caught her moan in his mouth when he moved again his hips to be even more inside her. He wanted to be inside her, with his tongue and with his member. There was something in her skin and in her smell that made her special. From behind he penetrated her vagina but he already dreamed with more.

“I want you from behind…” he heard himself saying, the words muffled by the long kiss.

“No…” he heard, dishearten, showing his complain with a harder thrust, “not today…” and Adam smiled “not today” was a victory. His prize could be taken.

Knowing that gave him a new vigor. He grabbed her left breast and pumped like a fool while she danced with her hips, her buttocks quaking each time he thrusted forward. When he felt her shaking, he saw her orgasm approaching, her green eyes beginning to loose focus, and felt it with all his body, his penis was flooded in her fluids, his mouth received her orgasmic breath and a guttural moan, her chest shook in his hands and he couldn’t take it and followed her to the sexual peak.

Marlena couldn’t believe in what was happening to her. She loved her husband and had pleasure making love with him. But her son was leading her to powerful orgasms that she hadn’t for a long time. She let him slip away from inside her, rolled over, took her son’s face in her hands and covered him with small kisses before crushing his face against with her ample soft breasts and they both felt into the sweet oblivion.

Once he woke up and looked to the mirror. Could anyone be on the other side spying them? There was no way to know! He faded away to sleep again.

Even while sleeping Adam tried to make love to her. Marlena also half-asleep tried to help him. He would pump against her a couple of times, half-erect, and then returned to sleep. His tries were funny and tender and maintained both in a constant arousal. At the fourth of fifth attempt he managed to be inside her again and after a few hip movements both finally woke up, smiling dreamy one to the other. They rolled in the bed several times, his penis never leaving the nest, and finally settled with her on top, riding him, her breasts bouncing with her hip movement, brushing his chest when not cupped by his hands or taken by his starveling mouth. And she moved slowly, slowly, just enough to maintain him rigid, but slowly and slowly retarding the new orgasm, as if they had all the time in the universe.

And so they lost the track of time, like two young lovers. Adam saw the last sunset rays enter through the two large windows and enlighten perfectly his mother’s beautiful angelical face loaded of lust until the bedroom was covered in the shades.

They were still in their eternal move, Marlena riding him slowly, when they heard the hunting horn.

“The hunting party is back! Your father is back!”

Adam nodded. It was amazing how her inner muscles were working his manhood for hours. While she had spoken in concern, she had made a different movement, and Adam moaned.

“Adam! Stop it! You have to leave! The hunting party is back!” her inner muscles stopped suddenly leaving him helpless.

“No! Wait…” his hands went to her waist and he didn’t allow her to leave. They rolled, so he could be on top and he increased the pace.

“Adam! Stop it! You have to leave!” his mother urged.

“Wait… I am almost there…”

They heard a door close. And strong steps approaching. The king was already in the living room.

“Your father is here! Stop it! Leave me…” she whispered, begging.

“I am coming!” he moaned while dropping his seed inside her.

After the orgasm, he moved quickly. In the dimness, he grabbed his boots and his loin-cloth from the floor and naked he disappeared in the dressing room, just in time to hear his father entering his mother’s bedroom, and seeing his mother covering herself with the sheets.

The lights from the living room invaded Marlena’s bedroom through the door.

“Randor… so late…” she said charming.

“Why is the room all dark!?”

“Shh… don’t turn on the lights… leave the door open and come here…”

The king approached his wife’s bed.

The queen moved graciously and embraced her husband and begun to fondle and kiss him.

“You are naked… you are so warm…”

“You caught me playing with myself… I want you now…”

At the door, Adam could peek and saw his father’s hands in his mother’s ass checks.

“But I am all dirty from the hunting…”

“You stink!”

“Oh… you are so wet…” and Adam could imagine where his father had his hands.

The king’s clothes felt in the floor while Marlena undressed her husband. The tunic, the vest. But he didn’t had time to undressed his leather hunting trousers, he just let them fell to the ankles and let his wife hands caress his penis to erection before guiding it to her core and falling in the bed.

“You are on fire!” he gasped while mounting her like the king’s steed, “let’s slow down… or I can come right now!”

“Oh… you are that excited already?” pressing her huge breasts against his face. She couldn’t believe that she was as excited as she was moments before with her son. 

“You are so wet… and… I have to slow down… and I want to taste you…” before Marlena could react the king leaved her with a sense of emptiness, pushed her even more against the bed and dived his head in her sex to begin to lick like he hadn’t done for a long time.

“No… don’t leave me…” she still said, trying to arrest him inside her, worried that her husband could taste his son’s semen on her.

In was in that moment, with his father licking all the fluids in his mother, that Adam saw his scabbard with the two swords, leaned to the wall, near the opened living room’s door, from where the light emerged. He had to get the scabbard before his father noticed it.

He quickly put the loin-cloth on and still barefoot begun to move to his mother’s bedroom. Marlena saw him immediately and his expression was a mix of horror and pleasure. She waved to her son, first with one arm, then with one leg, demanding his departure. The prince shook his head to his mother and pointed to the scabbard. Randor noticed her movement and begun to raise his head but she buried him again against her crotch and maintained him there with her two hands.

“Oh! Don’t leave the work undone! Lick me…”

Even if Adam wanted to be in his father’s place, he had to recognized that they made an attractive picture.

The queen laid back totally nude with her long legs backed on the king’s shoulders. Her arms stretched, hands on the king’s hair, pressing his face against her. Her boobs bouncing at each of the king’s licks. The king, equally naked, on his knees at the bed’s bottom, his trousers at his ankles, his head submerged on the queen’s inner thighs, his strong hands in her delicate waist, his member maliciously erect waiting for a chance. Adam could hear each one of his licks while his head moved up and down her slit. the prince picked the scabbard silently and begun to leave the bedroom. He looked again to the couple in the bed and saw that his mother was in the edge.

“Lick me… lick me…” she was saying shortly, more to herself than to her husband.

And again Adam saw his mother reaching a powerful orgasm in strong waves. Adam couldn’t avoid a tip of jealousy, even if the queen was with her husband, he couldn’t avoid it.

When her arms relaxed the king took the opportunity to raise and burry his member inside her to begun to pump furiously. At that time Adam had already leaved the bedroom but not his lookout post behind the dressing room door.

“Why… are you… so excited… Randor?” she asked between the pumps.

He didn’t answer, he just leaned forward and tried to kiss her.

The queen moved her head, rejecting his kiss.

“Why?”

“Today, we were near a lake… me and Man-at-Arms… and we saw movement… we approached, we thought that could be some piece… it was your maid… lady Edwina… she was nude, laid down with her feet on the water, like a mermaid…”

While the king was telling his story, his excitement grew as if he was recalling lady Edwina’s body.

“She is beautiful…” another thrust, “she has an amazing body…”

The queen didn’t answer.

“She was masturbating… and she saw us… she didn’t stop…”

“She is your cousin, Randor…” the queen rolled over to be on top again.

“Second cousin…” the king tried again to kiss his wife, “We could be both with her… like we used to do…”

“I don’t like her… and I need new maids… I don’t trust her! She was bathing and masturbating exactly when you were passing... doesn’t that seem too much coincidence?

“I don’t care!”

Adam decided to leave. He knew who would win the discussion. His mother always won.

***

The Crown Prince was summoned to the presence of the king by the wiseman Orko. It was with apprehension that he followed the old white-bearded man and his long black-reddish robes to the king’s chambers.

While following in the corridor behind the wiseman, Adam found the sound of Orko’s robes brushing the stone’s floor quite unnerving. At each of the Elder’s steep, the edge border of the ropes swept the floors dust. In a closer inspection, Adam even noticed that those parts were much whiter than the rest of the fabric.

Orko opened the doors and closed them behind, until they reached the main entrance of the king’s chambers. the two guards presented formally arms.

The king was in the living room. Immobile like a statue, looking through the window. The queen was quietly seated on a large sofa near the princess Adora. Man-at-arms was in a corner, near a complete full exposed old armor. Adam doubted what was more immobile, the antique armor in the stand or Man-at-Arms. 

The king heard them and turned around.

“Adam! My son, I am happy to know that you are alright.” Randor looked to the patch -in Adam’s arm. Adam had already removed the original one made by his mother, and Orko had made a new one, “But I am also disappointed with you…”

The prince nodded, he knew that there was no way to escape the lecture.

“In my absence, Man-at-Arms is your Sword Master!” the king yelled, “not my brother! So why did you choose to fight with my brother with sharp steel? Without the consent of your Master Sword? Why? Can you provide us a rational explanation?” it was a rhetorical question, the king didn’t expect any answer.

King Randor went to one of the windows to look to the dark night. For a moment he caressed thoughtfully his brown bear.

“My father took Keldor to some place to protect him. He didn’t took him to his states. He would know that it would be the first place that I would seek!”

“Could Keldor go to Bright Moon? After all, he is the king there!” said Orko.

“No,” Randor shook his head, “Queen Angella would gladly deliver me my brother’s head in a silver plate! Keldor is just the consort king, Angella never trusted him and never gave him any real power.”

“My sister asked you several times not to pressure her to that marriage!” alleged Marlena.

“Yes, now I know that you and your sister are right! I shouldn’t had forced that marriage!”

“What is done... is done!” observed Orko, “we can’t change the past.”

“Orko, send Fisto and Ram Man to my father’s states to inquire about my brother. If he is there, they have orders to arrest him for treason against the crown.”

The wiseman made a small bow.

“As you wish, your majesty!”

Randor rumbled something. That Orko could be more efficient and less servile, he thought.

“And we must send a message to your sister, Marlena, she must know what happened today here.”

“I should go there, and tell her all the details, personally,” said the queen.

The king considered for a moment.

“Why don’t we invite her to come here visit her daughter? And then you could tell her all. After all you just returned from the Castle Grayskull, and I don’t want you to leave again so soon…” Randor smiled to his wife, and Marlena almost blushed.

“I will write her a message with the invite!”

The king turned around from the window and looked to the large living room. The twins Adam and Adora hadn’t said a word since they arrived. And Man-at-Arms was mute.

“So… anyone has anything useful to say?”

“Keldor was drunk! Why was Keldor drunk when we was to fight with me?” asked Adam, “I don’t think it makes sense! Why was he in the palace? Why was my grandfather at the palace? At his time we have more questions than answers.”

“And?”

“Fisto and Ram Man are a good team to arrest Keldor… but someone more subtle should go with them… to talk to grandfather…”

“Good idea… Orko can go with them and talk with my father,” Adam considered to interrupt his father, saying that he could go, but he quickly missed his opportunity, besides his hesitation was just because he didn’t want to leave the palace, “I also don’t know why he was here… or why Keldor was here… after all my brother was among us too much time… maybe Angella knows something…”

“I will provide an escort for them… in the case of Keldor be there,” said Man-at-Arms.

“A small escort, I don’t want to concern my father…”

There was not much to tell. The Prince Adam returned to his chambers, in the corridors Adora whispered to him:

“I will go to your chambers with Glimmer.”

Before he could answer she flew away from him.

He was nude and already sleeping heavily when they arrived. The two girls tried to awake him up. And Adam tried to wake up. He still saw them undressing each other sensually and sensed them climbing to his bed. He just wanted to rest. He needed it. And he tried to stay awake. When the bed was shaking too much, he opened his eyes to see both girls naked, besides him. They were embraced, kissing. Glimmer was on top and had a hand between Adora’s legs while Adora also had a hand between her cousin’s thighs. His last thought was that their beautiful breasts were smashed ones against the others. Why did the bed shake so much?

In the morning when he woke up, they weren’t there anymore.

***

Adam was again late for his sword fighting practice. He had missed some classes in the last days. That couldn’t happen. It was not only because he had to face Man-at-Arms rage but because Adam knew that the train could one day save his life.

He took a quick cold shower, got his warrior equipment and leaved the room to the kitchen to take some breakfast. It was too late to eat a proper breakfast in the dining room. His father would admonish him for that. Unless there were some official duties, the three meals of the day with its extended family had almost a sacred value to the king.

On his way to the kitchen, Adam went on large steps through the large east corridor, marble paved, with full windows opened to the south and with huge paintings on the north above huge wood benches that were rarely saw some use.

A sob caught his attention, a female figure was on one of the window niches, with her back to him, with her forehead leaned on the window glass. At each sob she fogged the glass a bit more with her hot breath.

“Aunt Frosta?!”

She tried to clean her face before looking to him.

“Adam!? What is my favorite nephew doing here at this hour? Shouldn’t you be with Man-at-Arms?”

“I am your only nephew and you still have a teardrop in your face…” Adam gently cleaned her face with his thumb. She smiled and suspended her breath when Adam touched her. Then he didn’t remove his hand and she tenderly reclined her face in his palm while placing her left hand above his, holding it against her.

“You have strong hands…” she sadly said. Then she raised a bit her blue eyes and looked to him, making a soft caress in his face. Then she leaned her head against his naked shoulder. Her hand slid down to his strong chest.

“I am lonely and sad, Adam… so I cry… alone to the window…”

The prince leaned back against her head and kissed the top of her head. She smelled god. Adam had always liked the way she painted long hair strands with a deep blue that perfumed her hair. He also felt the pressure of her chest while she breathed. Without knowing what to do, he embraced her.

“Why are you so sad, aunt? You were one of the most joyful persons that I knew…”

“You know that your father promised me to the king of Snows! The wedding day was already postponed several times. The king of Snows hasn’t been paying his tributes to Eternia. And your father postpones the wedding…”

“Shhh…” said Adam, without knowing how to comfort her. He just held her in his arms.

“And I don’t know the king of Snows… I never saw him… not even a picture… and this waiting is killing me… and now… he have a new schedule, and the date is approaching… and I don’t know what to do… I feel trapped… and if I don’t like him?”

“I don’t know aunt. I don’t have an answer to you…”

“Adam, just hold me, I feel really lonely today!”

They were in silence for some minute. Adam closed his eyes and let his other senses gain more awareness. He inhaled her smell again. He breath against her breasts. He caressed her back.

“I wasn’t joking, when I said that you are my favorite nephew… I don’t have other but… I really love you, Adam… I want you to know that. And you are my favorite dance partner…”

They both laugh. It was a sorrow excuse of a joke, but Adam felt glad that she tried to joke. He embraced her closely and balanced a bit from left to right as if he was rocking a baby.

“I also love you, aunt Frosta!” and brushed her hair away to kiss her forehead.

“Have you ever made love with a woman?”

He hesitated. His body went tense.

“Shh… don’t answer…” she sealed his lips with her index finger, “I never made love with a man, Adam… and I am waiting and waiting for my wedding day… I just want that this waiting can end!”

“You should try to enjoy your days here with us. We are your family and we love you… even my father… so enjoy… and later you can see if your change will be for better or not… for now you can’t change the things… you are young, beautiful, intelligent and joyful, so be joyful” Adam felt very happy with his mature advices.

“You are so sweet, Adam.” She raised her head and kissed softly his chin.

“And you could ask Orko to help you to gather more information about the king of Snows!”

“Oh, no, Orko would ignore me!”

Adam smiled to her.

“Don’t worry, I will ask him to do that for you.”

“Thank you, Adam…” she kissed him on the check, “now go to your duties…”

He watched her walk away down the corridor, shaking slightly her hips at each step, feeling the warm face where she had kissed him.


End file.
